Terrible things
by INeverThoughtIdDieAlone
Summary: Will be M in the future, K for awhile though. EJ Cullen, son of a vampire and a crazy wolf. Of course nothing can turn out normal with that pair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jordan McCarty or EJ Cullen. I also do not own Twilight.

On April 18th 2008, Jordan and Emmett McCarty had their sixth child, EJ. Emmett had missed the small child's birth but had come home that night to meet his new son. "Hey Bud," he greeted in a quieter than normal voice when Jordan had woken EJ. She was cradling the child gently. As soon as Jordan handed EJ over to Emmet he started crying and squirming.

"Gah!" cried the child as he wriggled towards his mother.

"Looks like this one likes me," Jordan stated with a grin.

"Well, can I blame them?" was Emmett's smartass reply.

Over the next few days EJ grew at a remarkable rate. One day EJ was playing with some toys when Jordan scooped him and the toys up, walked to his bedroom and shoved everything into a backpack, "Buddy you're going to grandma and grandpa's for the night."

"Weally?! I no wike da big meany one...But gwamma feeds me!" The small boy responded in his toddler voice. EJ was physically four as Jordan carried him across to La Push and handed him to Sam.

"Dad, make sure he's watched while Rosa-Bitch is in the area. Call Leah and some other pack mates if he wants a play mate." She knew her son was too hyper to play with Emily and disliked Sam.

Sam nodded and waited for Jordan to leave before dialing Leah's number, "Hey, Leah? Can you do Jordan, Emily and I a favor and watch EJ? He's Jordan's son and she's on a hunt for the leech's ex..."

"Sam, I'll watch the child for Jordan, even though I'd enjoy watching you suffer." Leah hung up the phone hastily and made her way over to Sam's house. Once she arrived she knocked on the door, a scowl evident on her face directly aimed at Sam when he opened the door. They both walked to the living room where she saw a pale black-haired child eating a cookie and playing with a few scattered stuffed animals littered across the floor. He turned towards Leah, looking up at her. As soon as her eyes met his, an audible gasp escaped her lips and she kept her eyes locked to his dark blue ones. _I imprinted_! She thought to herself before the child stood himself up.

"I is EJ! Who you?" The young boy questioned as he walked towards her, wrapping one arm around her leg and keeping the other glued to his teddy bear. Leah picked him up and watched him, smiling.

"I'm Leah," She spoke quietly and without her usual harshness.

EJ giggled in surprise, "Momma wikes you!"

Leah gave EJ a curt nod before she figured out who his mother was, _Oh crap_!

EJ mumbled, "I wike you too, weally cuddwey!" As if how 'cuddly' a person was defined the person, more importantly whether or not he liked them.

Leah grinned when he said this, "Well what do you want to play?"

EJ seemed to think for a few moments before saying in a loud whisper, "Is you a woof-woof wike momma?" A big grin was plastered on his face.

Leah couldn't help but nod, "Yeah but Jordan is bigger than I am." Without much thought she added, "But I have thicker fur," she couldn't help but grin at that.

Sam watched with a smile as it dawned on him that Leah finally imprinted. His grandson was a little guy but he was going to be a man soon because of his  
rapid growth. He nodded to Leah silently as he thought.

EJ took it upon himself at that time to say, "Uh-oh… I no know whewe Teddy is!" He looked around franticly before his face fell into a pout, "Teddy!" he called quietly as if his tiny, stuffed animal would respond.

Leah's good mood suddenly fell as soon as EJ got upset, "Oh no bud..." She looked around anxiously for the little bear and spotted the toy, handing it to him.

"There ya go buddy." She stated, smiling as the small child giggled and hugged it.

EJ mumbled, muffled through his teddy, "Fanks Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV: Flashback

When Jordan had imprinted almost a year ago, it was the best thing that had happened in quite a while. He had stopped caring for Rosalie years ago, the two having grown apart. He and Jordan may have lost a few children up until this point but now they were having another child, another boy! He was made to have sons, football stars and lacrosse players.

He was busy hunting but his mind was on the white wolf, his mate, Jordan. He remembered that day she imprinted on him when he almost broke the treaty. He would have done it again and again for Jordan. He may have been a vampire and she was a wolf but it just felt. . . Right, even though it was so messed up.

EJ's POV: One Month after Leah Imprinted

EJ was growing up to be a young man. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. He and Leah where always together at the beach in the rain, always close beside each other, never more than a few feet away.

He was now 5 feet 7 inches tall and had piercing blue eyes. His eyes would change color with his mood but he didn't care, he usually had a grin on his face and was singing some old rock song or even a punk one.

Today they were on the beach and with a grin they realized it was perfect. The funny thing was, neither of them knew why they were calling it the perfect date because it was honestly something they did almost every day anyways. The only difference was today they were going to have a picnic on First Beach in the sun rather than the rain. All morning the two kept watch on the sky, afraid their perfect sunny date would be ruined any second, but the sun held until mid-day when they finally got hungry enough to go back to the little dip in the trees where they had left their food.

"Race you." Leah grinned at EJ as she took off across the sand, swimming trunks dripping with water.

EJ took off after her and as almost always, got there first, pulled out the food and ran back to find a nice sandy spot to sit and eat. He found the perfect spot and soon enough Leah joined him, sitting down beside him. "We should move to where it's sunny all the time." He teased. He and Leah had talked about the idea before and they both wanted to stay put above anything else. Still, it was nice to say once in a while.

"In your dreams" Leah laughed as she pulled out a sandwich.

At that exact moment it was as though a switched flipped and it started pouring rain, the surrounding area darkening by the second.  
"Where the hell did this come from?" Leah stated, rather annoyed as she glared up at the sky where the threatening dark clouds had decided to situate.

"The sky, babe" EJ answered as if it wasn't obvious, hurrying to stuff his sandwich into his mouth before it turned to mush. "And I would like to thank Mother Nature for ruining my perfectly good sandwich."


	3. Chapter 3

About a year later, two weeks before Christmas EJ started feeling ill, he walked to his grandfathers home and mumbled, "Grampa. . .I feel like crap, I need...Drugs" he promptly collapsed to the hard ground.

"EJ," Carlisle cried out and helped him to a chair and examined him,"c'mon bud..." Carlisle was concerned for his grandson, he gently woke him up and started to examine him, taking a few blood samples. "EJ, I want you to call Leah and have her bring you clothes and have her stay with you tonight so I can watch you," he watched and handed the boy his phone.

"Lee, I'm at grandpas, I'm sick and...I wanna snuggle so come on!" The boy was mumbling upset, "Lee come on here and sleep..."

It was about a hour before Leah came and settled down, "What does he have," she turned towards Carlisle holding EJ in her arms.

Leah heard what Carlisle said, but her brain wouldn't let it sink in. This was her imprint. She was holding her imprint in her arms, he couldn't be that sick. It was impossible. When he had called her and said he was sick she thought it was just the common cold or maybe the stomach flu. In fact, she thought it was anything but this. "Well, will he survive?" She heard herself asking another question that would have little or no chance of breaking through to denial to her brain.

"I'm not sure." It seemed to take Carlisle's soft voice an eternity to answer. "To be honest...it doesnt look good."

Leah's world ended right at that moment. She would be the first wolf that she knew of that would experience the pain of the death of an imprint, and whats worse as she would bring everyone who shared the pack bond down with her. Although, she couldn't help but think that for some people, that wont be such a bad thing.

"But," Carlisles voice interrupted the fog seeing her face. "It might be to early to tell. Anything could happen. A Christmas miracle, perhaps?" He said this not only for her benefit, but for hers too.

Yeah right, Leah thought. In her worlds miracles don't exist. Well, they didn't until she imprinted...

But no, she shouldn't get her hopes up. "There's a way to fix it then, right?" She found herself looking up at him. "Of coarse there is, I'm not stupid, fix him!" She held the sleeping boy in her arms tighter, beginning to cry.

Carlisle stared at the pair sadly. "Leah. We should let him sleep."

"He can sleep after you fix him!" She said like it just took a couple hours to cure him and then life will be back to normal. She knew that wasn't the case, she knew it would take months if not years if he even survived.

"Leah..." Carlisle warned softly, knowing the wolf knew better. "Let him sleep the rest of the night. I won't be able to do anything right now. We'll start treatment tomorrow or as soon as possible after that, I promise you."

"But...!"

"Leah!" This time Carlisle's voice was sharp. "He wont die in your arms tonight! I promise you that. We're waiting until tomorrow." With that he left the room not being able to look at how horrible his grandson looked or the sorrow on Leah's face any longer.

Leah burst into tears, that ran down her cheeks hot and fast and dripped down into EJ's hair. She cried for hours, with him sleeping in her arms and it was a miracle he didn't wake up from it. He did however wake up at one point, shaking.

"EJ!" Leah noticed right away, trying to stop crying and wiping the evidence from her cheeks. She didn't know why, but the last thing she wanted was him to know she was crying. It may scare him, but the boy was scared already, as she could feel through the imprint bond.

"C-c-c-c-cold." Ej shook and tried burying himself deeper in her chest. "So cold, Lee."

Leah frowned. She was a wolf! By rights, EJ should be sweating from staying in her arms all night, but as she watched him literally try to lay flat against her, she knew there was something wrong. "Don't worry, baby, I got you." She held him even tighter and grabbed an extra blanket that Esme had snuck in the room hours before and deposited and threw it over him. "You'll warm up soon, baby." She bent down and kissed his head.

But another hour past and EJ was still shaking practically in tears. "shhh shhh." Leah cooed, a few tears escaping her eyes that she didn't care about at that point. "Calm down, baby. That's why you're so cold. That's why you cant fall asleep."

"I don't want to fall asleep!" Ej argued, felling Leah's warm hands slip under his shirt and lay flat against his abdomen, trying to warm him up even more.

"Why baby? You need to." came her response.

It took a while before he respond. "I'm...I...I'm scared, Lee." He mumbled into the pillows.

Leah already knew the answer to the next question she was going to ask him but decided to ask him anyways. "Of what?"

"Dying."

The answer was exactly what she thought it would be and she found herself not knowing how to respond. "Baby..." She held him a little bit tighter. "you are not-"

"Going to die?" He moved so that he was looking at her with sad eyes. "Don't lie to me, Lee. You of all people should...just don't lie to me. I heard grandpa earlier. He thought I was asleep but I wasn't. I'm going to die. That's what he said. I'm going to die and I'm scared."

Leah knew it was no use to bring up to him that Carlisle also said there was a chance he would survive, so she kept her mouth shut. She honestly didn't know how to respond to that other then that, and had the sinking feeling that even if she came up with a brilliant response, it would'nt work anyways.

Was there anything that honestly would work in a situation like this?

Two Weeks Later Christmas Day

EJ was already awake when Leah woke up that morning. Actually, she was surprised that she even fell asleep in the first place. But nothing changed the fact that when she blinked her eyes open, she was cuddles into his side, and his blue eyes were staring at her. "Morning, Baby. How are you?"  
"Its Christmas!" was his response, sounding more happier and alive then he had been for a while.  
"Christmas?" Leah echoed, still blinking the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Yes, Lee, Christmas." He nodded. "You know, trees, snow, presents!"  
She laughed quietly. "Oh, is that why there's a big tree downstairs?"  
He smiled when he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Yes! And I wanna go see it! Lets go." He pulled back the blankets and swung a leg over to get out of bed.  
"Nope...no you don't baby."  
As soon as she said it, he froze and looked at her, pouting. "But Leah! You promised! You said that no matter how bad I was, we would have just a little bit of Christmas! And I'm not even bad now...I..." His mouth fell into more of a pout.  
She blinked, surprised at his sudden eagerness to pout. "No...baby. We can have Christmas. I know what I promised. I meant that your not going to walk downstairs by yourself, so don't you dare get out of that bed by yourself."  
His face immediately broke out into a smile. "So we can have Christmas?"  
Leah chuckled, bare feet hitting the floor as she slid off the bed to come and pick him up. "We can have Christmas." She lifted him up bridal style and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips trying to ignore how dry and chapped his lips felt.  
There was only slight pressure of his lips kissing her back, but it made he happy nonetheless. His head fit into the crook of her neck on the way down the stairs and he fell asleep halfway down the short flight. "Baby?" She whispered when her feet hit the hardwood floor.  
"Mmmm?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Christmas, remember baby?" She stayed still, swaying him just a little. "Or...we can go upstairs and sleep some more."  
"Christmas...?" He sounded confused for a split second before his face broke out into a smile again. "Christmas!" He started craning his neck to look at everything.  
She smiled a little and made her way over to the couch and layed him down. "Merry Christmas baby." She kissed him again, slightly harder then she did last time.  
He seemed happy about that. "Merry Christmas, Lee." He responded. "Love you, but I can't see!"  
Leah chuckled and stepped away so that he had a view of the tree and decorations she happily put together for him days before. She sat down by his felt as she watched his eyes flit around from thing to thing and his mouth slowly turn into a bigger grin.  
"I love it, its perfect!" EJ's eyes and grin fell on her.  
She laughed. "Then you'll love what comes next."  
"There's more?!" That sent his eyes flitting around the room.  
"Mmmm you cant see it right now." She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over him. "You stay here, alright?"  
"Where else am I going to go?" He argued lightly, eyes trained on the twinkle lights on the tree.  
She responded with a light pat of his legs as she got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve his present. As soon as she stepped in, though, she smirked and stepped back out.  
"Lee?" EJ was obviously confused.  
She didn't respond, but rather went to go bend down in front of the tree and grabbed a small package. "Here you go." She set the box lightly down on his chest so he could grab it and rip into it, which was exactly what he did.  
"Lee! Thanks!" His fingers brushed against the soft fabric.  
She smirked to herself, knowing that when she gave him what was in the kitchen, he was going to be much more excited. Maybe a little too excited, she worried for a second. Maybe it was a bad idea to give him his surprise now...  
But it was Christmas, and he knew that he was getting a big surprise, and if she just gave him his small presents and took him back upstairs where it smelled of sickness and didn't have a tree or lights or anything, well, she couldn't even imagine his face. Besides, he hadn't been bad in a couple days, maybe they'll get luck again today.  
"Here you go, babe." she got up and deposited another smaller present in his lap.  
He looked at the brightly wrapped box, mystified. "You open it, Leah."  
She nodded without asking anything just assuming he was getting too tired already. As she slid her finger under the tape, he kept his eyes focused on the box, but in the short time it took for her to completely unwrap it, sounds were coming from the kitchen, which captured his attention.  
"Leah..." He pointed towards the kitchen. "What's in there?" He asked the question even though it was obvious the sounds coming through the door was a puppy wining.  
Leah chuckled, loving his facial expression, and getting up. "I don't know, wanna see?"  
EJ nodded and grinned up at her and before he knew it, a small German Shepherd puppy was standing on his chest, curiously liking his face. "Lee!" He laughed gently batting the puppy away. "You got me a puppy!"  
"I did." Leah nodded. "It's what you asked for, wasn't it?" She gently took the puppy in her arms and sat down next to the couch so it could still have access to EJ's face without trampling all over him.  
"Yes." EJ laughed, scratching the puppy behind the ears. "But... I didn't expect to get it. When did you have time to get a puppy?"  
"Hush." Leah put a finger to his lips. "No questions, its Christmas."  
"There's nothing in the job description of Christmas that says..." EJ got cut off by the puppy french kissing him. "Hey!" He complained, laughing.

Later that day, Leah had no choice but to take EJ back upstairs and tuck him into bed. She thought twice about it, she really did, but he kept falling asleep and needed to stay asleep for a while and he wasn't doing that with all the excitement. Sadly, their small but amazing Christmas was over.  
She crawled into bed next to him again and cuddled close, trying to ignore his weak complaints. "Babe... shhhh. See look? I brought the puppy up with us, and some ornaments, and you have more presents to open later after you wake up." She gestured to the pup sleeping peacefully in its small cage, the couple ornaments she stole from the tree and left in EJ's reach just solely so he could feel like he was still downstairs, and two more wrapped boxes she sat on his bedside table.  
EJ looked up at her sleepily. "But I want the puppy to sleep with us." He wined.  
She sighed as she got up and scooped the tiny puppy up and set him next to her imprint. If all it took was having a puppy to sleep next to to get him to sleep, she would happily have a puppy in he bed.  
EJ smiled and cuddled the puppy to his face as his eyes fluttered closed.  
Leah debated on it, but decided against sliding back under the covers with him, opting to sit in a chair, not wanting to wake him up. He would wake up and tell her if he was cold, and besides, she didn't want to scare the dog either.  
"Lee...?" Ej was asleep for a good couple minutes before the burning urge to tell Leah something woke him up and wouldn't let him just ignore it and go back to sleep.  
"Baby...?" It was a half moan. "Go to sleep, Okay sweetheart? Look, puppies still asleep."  
If he had enough energy, EJ would have rolled his eyes. Who was Leah talking to? A two year old? "No...Lee...I have to tell you something," he mumbled. "Lee...Leah, I wanted to gt you a present..." He frowned. "You got me all of theses presents and I wanted to get you one...but I couldn't!"  
Leah shook her head and immediately came over, pushing the dog out of the way and climbing in with him, gently kissing his lips. "You didn't have to get me anything, baby." she smoothed some of his hair back. "Even if you were better, you wouldn't have to."  
EJ choose to nod and keep silent while coming up with ideas for next Christmas.


End file.
